


Caught

by saltylikecrait



Series: Follows Soft the Sun [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Embarrassment, F/M, Prince Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: “Err… Finn, buddy,” Poe begins. “I’m not sure if you are aware, but I think Rey left something special on your neck.”





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Have another Royalty AU installment for Finnrey Friday!

It isn’t like he is surprised that Rey could get a little rough, it’s just that the roughness could leave surprises for him to find later.

You see, Rey has a thing about his neck, particularly a fondness for sucking and nipping playfully at it. During their alone time, time when they would focus solely on each other and trying to find new things that the other liked, Rey will, at some point, move her lips to his neck. Finn admits that he likes it when Rey pays attention to his neck, but it almost seems that particular spot brings more pleasure to Rey than to himself.

“What is it about my neck?” he had asked her one day.

She had shrugged. “Dunno, really.” After a moment of thinking, she tried to explain again. “You make this noise when I bite it; it’s cute.”

That probably isn’t the only reason, but he also wonders if Rey even could find the right words to articulate her thoughts. He found that he loves to nip at her collarbone and can’t quite understand why either. At night when they could curl up in bed together, however, Rey will inevitably press her face up against his neck and will stay that way until one of them moves because they are too hot or have to get up to use the bathroom.

But it’s those surprises that her fondness for his neck creates that often leaves him in potentially embarrassing situations if he forgets to check for them afterwards.

This is one of those times.

“Err… Finn, buddy,” Poe begins. “I’m not sure if you are aware, but I think Rey left something special on your neck.”

Getting ready to meet with a couple of New Republic pilots with Poe to accompany him to give them a tour of Duuna’s military fleet, Finn is unaware that a spot of red on his neck is sticking out of his collar. He rushes to the closest mirror and inspects it, cursing under his breath as he looks around for something to cover it. There isn’t a lot of time before he has to leave and he can’t change into something else now.

But there it is, a deep red splotch on his skin, obviously a hickey left by his girlfriend.

“Ugh,” he groans. “I can’t walk around with this. The press will never let me live it down.”

Poe laughs holding his hand out and places his thumbs together as if trying to imagine a frame or a photo. “I can see the headlines now. _Prince Finn, property of Rey Solo._ With a blown up image of that hickey.”

And because he can see that exact headline making it into the entertainment news, Finn knows that he really needs to find something to cover it. He could call in a droid to splotch makeup on his neck, but that would take more time and he would cause a delay in the schedule. He knows those New Republic pilots don’t want to wait around for him because his girlfriend can’t keep her teeth to herself.

So he rushes into his closet and looks for something, _anything,_ that will cover the hickey enough to keep it from being noticeable. 

The only thing he can find is a patterned silk scarf. It’s not heavy wool, at least – those are kept in separate storage unit to be retrieved for off-world visits – but it’s summer in this hemisphere of Duuna, and even a light material like this will leave him sweating under his neck.

…He’ll just have to deal with it.

When he emerges from the closet, Poe takes one look at him and bursts into laughter. “Gonna say you’re trying to bring scarfs back, huh?” he teases. “A fashion statement.”

“Well, what else am I going to do?” Finn defends.

Poe shrugs. “It’s really no one’s business,” he says. “I’m just worried you’re going to make yourself overheat.”

Finn huffs. “I’ll be fine,” he insists. “Now, c’mon, we’ve gotta get going.”

* * *

He manages to give the tour without causing himself to get heatstroke, though he has to use the bathroom almost every hour on the hour because he’s downing ice water like it’s going out of style. Finn really hopes that his tugging on the scarf wasn’t too distracting, but he was trying to let his neck breathe without making the red mark known.

* * *

Rey is one of the first people to greet him when he gets back and after taking one look at him, she rushes over. He must look hot in the face, even in the cool air of his apartment, because she’s fussing over him.

“Finn, you look like you’re about to pass out! Why are you wearing this? It’s too hot.” She reaches to remove the scarf from around his neck and when it’s draped around her arm, she looks back at him and then stares at his neck. _“Ooooh.”_ She looks a little sheepish as she takes him by the hand and leads him into the kitchen.

“Let’s… get you cooled down.”


End file.
